This invention pertains to polyurea coatings for aircraft landing gear.
Landing gear on Air Force C-17 aircraft are subjected to challenging environments and abusive situations. Unlike other military transport planes, the unique design of the C-17 allows it to take off and land on short, austere runways. This is a tremendous tactical advantage, but unfortunately introduces unforeseen consequences. Unimproved runways are often laden with foreign object debris that, upon landing or take off, become high-energy projectiles that impact and damage the coating system on landing gear components. Coating systems for the metallic such as landing gear that take such punishing abuse are highly desirable.